priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Meringue Coord
Flower Meringue Coord (フラワーメレンゲコーデ?) has been worn by Laala Manaka and Mirei Minami. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It was first shown in Episode 3 of the anime. This coord is very similar to Purple Ribbon Meringue Coord and the Ribbon Meringue Coord. User Coord Highlights "Like a Fairy lured out by flowers in bloom!" "It's Twinkle Ribbon's most popular coord right now." "The combination of Fluffy Styles is lovely! This gets my thumbs up!" "Boosting that Loveliness with a matching set! Both of you are really making that one work." Appearance Top White and pale pink rose covered fabric with two rows of soft pink, hot pink, and light purple roses, adorned by a larger white rose on the corner. At the bottom are two white ruffled pieces of fabric lined in glittering gold. A piece of purple and fuchsia striped scalloped fabric lined in yellow circles the top of the chest and hangs off shoulder with yellow string in the center. Translucent gold puff sleeves are attached. The user gains glittering ribbon on the wrists with white lining, one being fuchsia, the other purple, a light purple tulle collar with a glittering fuchsia ribbon held by a rose, and white and gold fairy wings. Bottom A glittering purple bunched skirt with a white to pearl pink gradient pointed tutu peplum. The top is lined by gold lace and covered in the roses from the top in a variety of sizes. Shoes Lilac boots with a fuchsia sole and square heel for the right foot, purple for the left. Around the top is glittering ribbon that is tied into a bow on the back, opposite of the sole. Scalloped striped fabric lined in white circles the top. Accessory A large pearl pink and white rose. Game Flower Meringue Coord (フラワーメレンゲロコーデ) is a Lovely type PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the 2014 1st Live Collection. Trivia *When this coord is used by Laala Manaka, she uses the hairpiece from the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord. * This coord uses the same hair accessory as Purple Ribbon Meringue Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Screen Shot 2014-10-20 at 7.40.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-20 at 7.36.36 AM.png Anime Screenshots 10559179 690523807713001 891181146 n.jpg 10567955 690524074379641 1672209830 n.jpg 10563358 690523851046330 996623380 n.jpg 10566654 690524087712973 131177176 n.jpg 10572207 690524094379639 997566150 n.jpg 1122.jpg 111222.jpg 11111122222.jpg 222222.jpg 111111.jpg laala flower merage.jpg PriPara - 03 719 53.png PriPara - 03 719 52.png PriPara - 03 719 51.png PriPara - 03 719 50.png PriPara - 03 719 49.png PriPara - 03 719 48.png PriPara - 03 719 47.png PriPara - 03 719 46.png PriPara - 03 719 45.png PriPara - 03 719 44.png PriPara - 03 719 43.png PriPara - 03 719 42.png PriPara - 03 719 41.png PriPara - 03 719 40.png Screenshot (171).png Arcade Game Flower Meringue AG.png FlowerMeringue.png Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Rare Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Laala Coord Category:Mirei Coord Category:Anime Category:2014 1st Live Collection